


Dance

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church Isn't an AI, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, dance, forgetting tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington and Church (do a little more than) dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

It was Tucker and Kimball’s wedding. Surprising, right? Everyone had always thought Tucker wouldn't actually settle down with someone, and Kimball… well, it's Kimball. No one expected Kimball to settle down either, really.

But, odd things do seem to always happen in Chorus.

No one was wearing their armor, all in dresses or suits that Donut seemed to find. Or make. You never know with Donut.

Almost everyone was dancing. The only people who weren't were Simmons, Washington, Church, and a few lieutenants.

Grif was eating on the dance floor, trying to hide from Sarge. Who was running around, trying to find the fat Hawaiian.

Carolina had taken a liking to dance with Caboose, it was a strange pairing. They weren't really dancing either, more like… stomping. Caboose was moving to much, and Carolina was just going with it. But it was nice seeing them happy, after everything they've been through.

Tucker and Kimball were also dancing, but actual dancing. They might be a little too close, but they're married now. And it's Tucker. So, of course it'd be kind of sexual.

Washington could feel someone looking at him, he tilts his head a little, and sees Church instantly. Huh, interesting.

Church and him have been getting closer lately. Less on the acquaintance side, and more on the friendship side.

Which was nice, because Church doesn't like anyone.

Before the freckled man could think it through, he's standing. He makes his way towards Church, who snaps his head away quickly.

When Wash gets there, Church is fiddling with a napkin with a scowl on his face. He smiles, and makes a sound in his throat, to get the pale man's attention.

“Hello, Church. How are you, this lovely evening?” He asks, Church gives him a blank look, but answers anyway.

“I'm alright. You?” Washington smirks. Church never asked people how they were. Unless they were Carolina, the Reds, or the Blues. Score.

“I'm fine. Thank you for asking,” Church snorts. Wash holds his hand out, “May I have this dance?” He asks.

The DJ (Palomo) was changing the fast upbeat song to something more slow, good. Washington was not going to dance to terrible 2016 pop music. Ever. In his life.

“Did you really just ask me that?” The black haired man asks, a teasing tone in his voice. Wash gulps nervously, but gives him a lopsided smile.

He hasn't smiled in a long time. It felt nice. Weird, but nice.

“Yeah, I think I did.” He replies. He offers his hand again, the green eyed man looks at it, before smiling softly.

“Nothing better to do, I guess.” He comments, grabbing to larger mans hand. Washington’s hand is cold. So cold, that Church almost ripped his hand away from the other man.

“Sorry,” Wash apologizes, smiling shyly. “I'm never really warm.”

“It's okay. Let's go, before I decide to change my mind.” He threatens, smiling softly. Washington seems to take that seriously, and pulls Church to the dance floor immediately. The blonde mutters something under his breath, Church strains his ears to hear it. “Like hell I'm letting you get away now.” He bites his lip, damn, that was kinda hot.

“Do you even know how to dance?” Church asks skeptically, Wash glares at him. “Hey man, don't kill me with your eyes, you can't exactly dance with a dead guy.” The Freelancer rolls his eyes.

“Of course I know how to dance, or else I wouldn't have asked you. And you'd still be staring at me from across the room.” Church blushes, but redeems himself quickly.

“I just figured since you're so big and bad you wouldn't know anything, other than how to kill people and make Tucker work.” He admits, the blonde chuckles.

When they get to the middle of the dance floor, a couple of people stop to stare, but continue with what they're doing soon after Church glares at them.

They start to dance immediately, and it's really nice. Like, really really nice. Washington takes the lead, which Church is greatful for.

“Hey, Church. You don't have to stand so far away from me.” The pale man looks up at the other, who's biting his lip nervously.

“Yeah, okay.” He shuffles closer to the taller man. He ends up resting his head between the crook in Wash’s neck, and both of his arms wrap around the other mans torso. He hears Washington mutter, “Better.”

They're not dancing that much. It's more of shuffling their feet, and holding each other. Which they're both fine with.

“Why'd you ask me to dance with you?” Church asks, Washington's breath hitches, but he replies quickly.

“I… like you. A lot.” This time, Church's breath is the one that stutters, he moves his head back to look at the freackled man.

“You like me?” Wash nods, and launches himself into explanation.

“I know you're straight. I know you probably still like Tex. But, I just… I really like you. You're super smart, and very attractive. Youre not that good of a singer, but that's okay because I know you try. Same with your sniper rifle, you try to shoot people, but you always miss. And I think that's really cute. And you're so sarcastic, I've never met anyone to match my sarcasm, other than York. A-” The green eyed man cuts him off, by slapping his hand over the mans mouth.

“Dude, what the fuck? Do you have to confess your love to me, in front of all of these people? You know what, whatever. Just, stop talking. I've never heard you talk that much. It's weird.”

Church takes his hand off of the blondes mouth, and stares at him to make sure he doesn't talk.

“I like you too.” He mutters looking down, he sees Washington's face light up like a Christmas tree.

The next thing Church knows, is that he's getting picked up and spun in circles. Washington is smiling brightly. Everyone is staring.

“Put me down, you prick. I'm dizzy.” He orders, the freckled man does so instantly. The pale man blinks the dizziness away, and raises his eyebrow at the overjoyed man.

“We're saving that conversation for later. Now, I want my dance.” Washington nods, but then smirks. Church hides his nervousness with a scowl.

“What?” He asks, Washington leans in close then. His eyes are hooded, and his top lip is raised slightly. It's fucking hot.

“Before I give you your dance. I want to give you somethin' to think about.” He growls, Church swallows loudly.

Before he knows it, there's cracked plump lips attached to his and holy shit this man is a fantastic kisser.

He makes an embarrassing ‘mmph’ sound, but kisses back instantly. He hears clapping, and Tucker cheering them both on. He flips them all off, making the cheering louder. Dammit.

Washington is the one who pulls away first, much to Church's disappointment. The taller man smiles lovingly at him, and then they dance.

They dance until their feet hurt, and Church is falling into Wash. Almost everyone congratulates them on the way to a table, like they were the ones who got married.

Which, they're fine with. Marriage sounds nice, maybe they'll do it one day. Not now though. Now, they have to have a long talk about what they are.

And whatever they are, doesn't really matter. It only matters that they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is a thing. Thoughts?


End file.
